


Dream a Little Dream: Crossover and Non-Crossover Fan Art

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [20]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Catwoman (Movie 2004), Dream a Little Dream (1989), Psycho (1960)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ethical Vampires, Fanart, Movie: Batman & Robin (1997), Movie: Batman Forever (1995), Movie: Batman Returns (1992), Other, Psychology, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Fan art featuring Bobby Keller from the 1989 filmDream a Little Dreamas an ethical vampire and the people he could’ve met..
Series: The Two Coreys [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4617
Comments: 12





	1. The Vampire Vs The Mugger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Artisan Entertainment, Warner Bros and DC Comics (as well as the late, great Marc Rocco) own the films Dream a Little Dream, the Batman movies and the Batman comics. I own the fanfics and fanart I cook up from time to time.

AU. The mugger from **Batman Returns** is shocked when he encounters ethical vampire Bobby Keller instead of Catwoman..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Cat Eyes in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. How Bobby Keller became Night Cat..

AU. Bobby is a catlike superhero named Night Cat after his boss Tenchi Okama pushes him out a window and he’s revived after being found — and bitten — by Thomas Blake (who was also known as Catman).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. The Vampire vs The Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Penguin from the 1992 film **Batman Returns** is up against ethical vampire Bobby Keller..

AU. The Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) is shocked at meeting ethical vampire Bobby Keller — especially when he learns of Bobby’s vampire nature at that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Ethical vampire Bobby Keller and the infamous Bates’ house..

AU. Ethical vampire Bobby Keller takes over the house that previously belonged to the Bates family..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. Bobby Keller vs Two-Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey Dent finds himself up against ethical vampire Bobby Keller..

AU. Harvey “Two-Face” Dent gets more than he bargained for when he discovers Bobby’s preternatural secret after he sees Bobby’s fangs and notices his (seemingly) lack of a reflection in a mirror..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. The Golums Vs The Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. The Golums get a shock when they meet ethical vampire Bobby Keller (instead of Poison Ivy and Bane)..

AU. The Golums get quite the shock when they meet ethical vampire Bobby Keller (instead of Poison Ivy and Bane).

 **Golum Leader:** _(to Bobby)_ Hello, my good sir.  
 **Bobby:** _(sounding impressed)_ Hello yourself.  
 **Golum Leader:** You look good enough to try to eat.  
 **Bobby:** _(smiles, showing off his fangs to the now shocked Golum Leader)_ Ah, that I am. Now come and get me... if you possibly can. _(winks at the rest of the gang, who are also shocked)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
